Talk:Western Sylvania v. Donia Clan
You know I will be freed by the Federal Police, right? This court is unlawful, and illegal. You could end up behind bars yourself for doing this. The damage you did to my property, and a piece of cultural heritage, will be restored. What were you even thinking? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I thought the Federal Police had Donia already, anyway? 77topaz (talk) 20:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Apparantly not. But now, they do. And now things have gotten a little more interesting and complicated. So complicated, in fact, I sorta lost track of it all. We really need that article, with sources from the various statements made in this wiki. We need it badly, for people to make sense of it. And your reporting, of course, has been very useful. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:59, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Who are these supposed "men in black balaclavas"? :P Isn't this situation complicated enough already? 77topaz (talk) 21:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :They are not real. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:53, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Its not the federal Police..-Sunkist- (talk) 21:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) This is why maybe whenever we play into the game of "reenergizing the wiki" and do insane stuff, we get this...okay. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :The whole coup was already over and I was about to be taken into custody, then some mad hunters attacked a castle miles away, threatened my family and took me in for their own personal court... WTF?! It's pretty weird, really. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't forget creating terrorists out of nowhere. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I was never renergizeeing the wikia, I did the trial for reasons of justice, but no body wanted that. So, we now have the Donians out about in the country side of the Stephen Headlands. -Sunkist- (talk) 22:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not going to edit anymore however I will be speaking to Semyon on reversing and then locking this page if you still are uncooperative. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) There, hes been arrested, now go find the five other men. -Sunkist- (talk) 22:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) This balaclava fiasco is not happening. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It is, becuase anything else can happen on this wikia, but THIS, this can't? 60 men can march onto the Capital and burn down a palace but a five men can't enter a small town courtroom and shoot the appointed judge? -Sunkist- (talk) 22:30, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :I never burned down the Palace. I said I would but never was able to do it. I broke in, the King was relocated and police drove me out. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 22:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Considering people control their own people and things they influence then I can let this pass and it will turn out worse for you. Either you adjust it or you keep it under your influence, flat out choice now. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Who are you talking about? The gunmen, or the five guardsmen? -Sunkist- (talk) 22:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::The gunmen, considering you made them attack you, they must be connected to you. Therefore it will turn out worse for you. For instance they could be SCA members gone rogue believing that Charles Bennett was going to establish western Sylvania as a dictatorial state under him and believed he would kill the Brigadiers. Who would blame them? I wouldn't, in fact I might print a story to point out their heroic stand against mob rule. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:50, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::no offence to sunkist, but I meant TMV reenergizing the wiki which he did and sucessfully then it was just taken out of hand by umm...well.. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:04, May 2, 2013 (UTC) What is going on? The matter is becoming increasingly confusing. :P Also, there's the matter of Bernd Donia from Brunant (husband to the heir apparent), who was visiting the castle and had not broken any laws when he was captured by the Southern Cross Alliance, and is thus a (international) hostage. 77topaz (talk) 23:16, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :The Brigadiers and Charles Bennett are in FP custody. And at this rate the SCA may be forced to disband. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:21, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the Brigade was forced to disband a few years ago, and that seemed to have little effect, so I'm not sure how much effect disbanding the SCA would have. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Not really, disbanding something generally ends its influence completely. The brigade is only an exception because Donia has clung to them so tightly. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :I think while trying to do good, Sunkist has been breaking laws himself, and will be tried for breaking the firearms and and breaking and vandalizeing among other less serious offences in comparision to breaking federal law. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Notice This is a state court case, as assigned by the Ministry of Justice. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ''' 06:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) State courts don't exist anymore, Happy. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :That is correct. The Constitution says the Supreme Court is the only court. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I think the Police were a little brutal here. They should not shoot at people who were not resisting. They shouldn't have been wearing balaclavas either. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : I think you should read ONCE MORE, IT WASNT THE DAMN POLICE.-Sunkist- (talk) 20:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I did read, twice (at the time I posted the comment). It unclearly says the Federal Police intervened, and no longer says the Donias were the five men. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I read it a third time. Apparently the Federal Police came in after those five men, who were apparently SCA? That makes no sense. This should NOT become a soap opera like FW on Conworlds did. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Talk to Kun about the new story, thats all up to him. I never said anything about the police getting them. -Sunkist- (talk) 17:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, it was me. I take the blame for it. All me, me, me. Paid them to do it. Let's be done with this. I'll be the fallguy. Now let's stop this silliness. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC)